Scot Pollard
Scot Pollard (born February 12, 1975) is an American basketball player. He plays for the NBA's Indiana Pacers, and is well known both for his defensive play and his unique hairstyles. Basketball career Pollard played high school basketball at Kamiakin High School in Kennewick, Washington. After graduating, he attended the University of Kansas, from where he graduated in 1996. While playing NCAA basketball, Pollard finished sixth in Jayhawks history among free throw shooters, with 358; fourth in rebounds with a total of 850; and second place in blocked shots, with 218. Pollard was selected 19th overall in the 1997 NBA Draft by the Detroit Pistons, with whom he debuted during the 1996-97 season. This gave him the opportunity to play alongside Joe Dumars, among others. In 33 games with the Pistons, he averaged 2.7 points per game, as well as 2.2 rebounds and 0.3 assists. He and Pistons teammate Christian Laettner were traded to the Atlanta Hawks, but Pollard never suited up for a game with them and was waived almost a month later. Pollard was traded to the Sacramento Kings, whose management was trying to build a successful playoff team at the time, before the 1997-98 season began. With the Kings, Pollard played alongside the likes of Chris Webber, Mike Bibby, Vlade Divac and Bobby Jackson, among others. Pollard was coached by Rick Adelman while with the Kings. But, during first season with the Kings, he suffered an injury that allowed him to play only for sixteen games, and he was not able to play for the entire, strike shortened 1999 season. In Sacramento, Pollard came very close to winning a championship; the Kings almost beat eventual champion Los Angeles Lakers during the 2001-02 season's playoffs, but, nevertheless, a three point shot by Robert Horry with less than one second to go in game five of that series gave the Lakers that game and eventually helped them take the series from the Kings in seven games. Pollard spent the 2002-03 NBA season plagued, once again, by injuries. After that season, he was traded to the Indiana Pacers, where he had the chance to play with Reggie Miller during Miller's last two seasons as an NBA player. In Indiana, Pollard also got the chance to play with Jeff Foster, Jermaine O'Neal and Ron Artest, among others. Pollard and Artest were teammates when Artest announced he was no longer interested in playing for the Pacers. As Pollard has an average of 3.4 rebounds, 3.2 points scored and 0.4 assists per game, his main contribution to the Pacers is his defensive prowess. He plays an average of about 12 minutes per game. Hair styles Pollard is known across the NBA for his peculiar hairstyles. His rebounding skills and different hairstyles have reminded some NBA historians of Dennis Rodman, who made his mark in the NBA during the 1990s by breaking league rebound records and wearing different hair dye colors. Pollard's hair-dos have included a mohawk, a single pony tail and a bald head. On January 2, 2006, he introduced a new (for him) hair style when he wore two pony tails during a Pacers home game against the Seattle Supersonics. External links *NBA.com Profile - Scot Pollard *NBA Fantasy Basketball Stats - Scot Pollard *Pollard's NBA.com page Pollard, Scot Pollard, Scot Pollard, Scot Pollard, Scot Pollard, Scot Pollard, Scot Pollard, Scot Pollard, Scot